In comparison with inorganic lenses, plastic lenses have a higher refractive index and a higher Abbe number, are lighter and harder to break, and can be dyed and have thus rapidly become widespread in optical materials such as spectacle lenses and camera lenses.
In particular, as to spectacle lenses, in view of use thereof, in addition to optical properties such as (1) a high refractive index and (2) a low dispersion (high Abbe number), there is a demand for many functions such as (3) excellent heat resistance, (4) excellent impact resistance, (5) easy dyeing, (6) excellent processability such as cutting, and various resin materials for lenses have been developed and used up to now.
Among these, a typical example is a polythiourethane-based resin, and polymerizable compositions including a predetermined monomer are disclosed (Patent Documents 1 to 4).